


La La Land

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: My attempt at an episode script for funsies





	La La Land

**Author's Note:**

> no this is not a fic based off the musical, as awesome as that would be

Scene: Thomas is walking into view from the kitchen. He has a far off look, very spacey. He very nearly runs into a wall.

Virgil appears in his usual spot

Virgil [a worried warning]: Thomas!

Thomas jolts, narrowly missing the wall and correcting his course.

Thomas: Thanks, Virgil!

Thomas flashes him a bright smile as he moves into his usual spot. Virgil watches him expectantly, but Thomas just stares into space.

Virgil: Well? Aren’t you going to start the video?

Thomas: Oh, I was just imagining what this video was going to be like, what people's responses would be.

Virgil: Okay, what is with you? You have been a space case all day.

No answer from Thomas as he has resumed staring into space dreamily.

Virgil [distressed]: Logan!

Logan appears in his usual place, glancing at Virgil for an explanation. Virgil simply gestures to Thomas who has yet to acknowledge Logan's appearance.

Logan [inquiringly]: Thomas?

No answer

Logan[more forcefully]: Thomas!

Thomas startles as if being woken from a daydream.

Thomas: Oh hey Logan, what do you think would happen if a dragon was fighting against the patriarchal values of her species and trying to prove herself as the terror of the kingdom?”

Logan [visibly taken aback] What?

Thomas [staring into space once again]: Do you think dragons even have a patriarchal society or am I just imposing our values on a society that doesn’t even have the same end goal as us?

Logan [trying really hard to be patient]: Thomas, dragons are not real.

Thomas: you’re right. Patton!

Patton appears in his usual place, surprised but not disappointed to be here.

Thomas: YOU’RE my ethics guy. What do you think about the values of feminism as they relate to dragons?

Patton: Well thanks for ‘dragon’ me into the conversation

He winks at Thomas who is already not paying attention.

Virgil: he has been like this all day!

Logan [to virgil]: well daydreaming really is Roman’s department. Perhaps it is he you should have summoned. Roman!

The three look at Roman’s corner expectantly as Thomas continues daydreaming. Nothing happens.

Logan[pinching the bridge of his nose]: not this again.

Patton[concerned]: would Roman quit on us?

Logan: Well Thomas doesn’t seem to be lacking any creativity. The fantasy world he’s created seems to be quite extensive.

Virgil: besides, there is no way Princey would miss a chance to show his face to the viewers.

Logan nods and smirks in agreement.

Patton: I’m sure he is just caught up in the daydream like space cadet over here.

Patton uses his thumb to point at Thomas who is absolutely not hearing a word that is being said.

Virgil[anxiously]: caught up?

Patton [bright as ever]: yeah, you know, stuck in LaLa land

Virgil [gulps] : Stuck?!?!

Patton and Logan share concerned looks before turning back to Virgil.

Patton: perhaps we should check on him?

Logan: I am not sure, the last time we traveled to someone else's room,

Patton cuts him off with a dad look.

It takes a minute but they get Thomas’ attention and sink out of frame.

Dramatic music plays as Thomas and his three sides appear in Roman’s room. The living room is now considerably sunnier. Thomas’ artwork has been replaced with gold framed mirrors and every available surface has been covered with Disney nick-nacks, a lush red blanket has been draped over the back of the couch. Bird song can be heard as everyone takes in the room, with the exception of Thomas who is still day dreaming. Patton looks awestruck, Logan looks begrudgingly impressed, Virgil is squinting against the brighter light.

Patton: Fancy

Logan: indeed, but where is Roman?

A crash comes from behind Logan, gaining even Thomas’ attention as both he and Logan look over their shoulders and for the first time notice the glow coming from the closet under the stairs.

Thomas: What is that?

Logan: I believe that is Roman’s entrance to Daydream mode

The door rattles loudly, causing Patton to flinch, and Logan and Virgil to exchange weary looks

Logan [in an uncharacteristically grandiose tone]: it is only logical to check on him

Logan moves to stand in front of the door and opens it, Logan immediately disappearing into the light. Thomas winks in response and follows Logan into the light.

Patton[to Virgil and with a very Roman like hand gesture]: Shall we?

Virgil [ in angry disbelief ] : No

Patton disregards him and crosses the room, also disappearing into the light.

Virgil makes a frustrated sound, but squares his shoulders and also crosses to the closet.

We can now see the four in the same white space we saw in ‘growing up’ the camera pans out and we can see Roman struggling under a pile of stuff.

Roman [whining pathetically]: Help me! I am Stuck!

Even as he speaks another over-sized teddy appears on top of the pile.

Roman: I couldn’t get the door open, and now Imagination is running wild.

Thomas: Why did you say it that way? Aren’t you my imagination?

Suddenly a giggle can be heard, a toddler runs out from behind the ever growing pile of stuff, from which tentacles have begun to protrude, he runs around the others, leaving a trail of random things behind him.

Patton gasps happily, crouching down and holding his arms out to the boy, who jumps into them.

Patton: Hey buddy, you giving ol’ Roman a run for his money?

The boy giggles and turns to look at Logan whose tie began to lengthen, coiling up on the floor. Logan makes a series of affronted   
noises as Imagination jumps out of Patton’s arms and runs over to tug on Virgil’s hoddie, turning it tie-dye in the process.

Virgil: What, no change it back!

Meanwhile, the clutter in the room has continued to grow, a pterodactyl swoops overhead.

Roman: Hello? Guys? Is anyone going to help me?

Logan: Thomas, I think it is advisable that we get out of here, quickly.

Thomas is nodding when they get interrupted,

Imagination [pouting]: Stay,

Roman [in warning]: The door!

Patton who is closest lunges for the door too late and it slams shut.

Imagination: Stay.

The room is now filled with stuff, no white space showing. Giant dragon-flies flit between mountains of candy, and every one has to duck as a roller coaster cart comes hurtling by.

Virgil [on the verge of panic]: now what?

Roman [frustrated]: Well *insert creative nickname*, you could start by [increasing in volume] getting me out of this gosh darn ding dang pile!

Virgil, being closest to the pile, quickly reaches for Roman’s hand and pulls him free. Roman quickly stands up, brushing himself off and swatting at a miniature helicopter that is buzzing his head.

Virgil [distressed]: How do we get out of here?

Roman squares his shoulders and holds his palm out flat, concentrating. A doorknob shimmers into existence.

Roman: we just need to get this to the door so that we can open it.

Patton: Easy –Peasy

Virgil: Too easy. If it was that simple why couldn’t you do it before?

Roman ignores him and begins walking towards the door, with every step he takes things surge up around his feet, baby crocodiles claw at his pant leg and bouncy balls rain down on him.

Imagination: Stay, play

Unable to move forward Roman throws the knob to Logan, who catches it with some fumbling. As soon as the knob has left his hand the clutter falls away from him, surging up around Logan who is struggling towards the door.

Logan: Thomas stop imagining things!

Thoms: What, how I don’t….  
Logan [unable to move any further]: Patton, catch!

Patton: I’m not a catcher!

Despite his protests, he manages to catch the knob and get it to the door.

Roman: Run!

But they are not fast enough and soon each is trapped in a pile of things.

Thomas: Why is this happening?

Logan[pointedly]: Yes Roman, why is this happening? Have you not been playing with him?

Roman[stutters]: I, Thomas has been focusing so much on work. Putting all of his imagination into creating content rather than letting it run wild.

Patton[coos to Imagination]: Aw, has mean old Roman been working you too hard?

Imagination pouts and nods, Roman holds his hands up in surrender at Patton’s look.

Anxiety: He needs you two to focus on videos, we have to keep making better and better content.

Logan: It does seem reasonable to use your resources in a productive way.

Patton: No, we all need to have fun every once in awhile. Right Princey?

Roman: Well, I’m sure Imagination would love to imagine something without the limitations of content creation, and I know I would like to create something just for the sake of creating it, every once in awhile

Imagination [this time with a happy smile]: Play!

The ruble falls away from them, Anxiety takes a large breath of relief.

Patton: Now Thomas, weren’t you saying something about a Dragon?

A dragon roars off camera and Imagination giggles happily. Thomas grins a looks at Patton who merely nods at him. Imagination takes Thomas’ hand and they run off the screen. Roman’s eyes follow them longingly.

Anxiety [sighing in exasperation]: Get us out of here so we can keep an eye on the real world and then you can join them.

Roman smiles happily before flourishing his hands and snapping. Patton, Logan, and Virgil appear back in Thomas’ living room, giving each other a what now look. 

End

 

End Card

Virgil is listening to music, Logan is reading and Patton is entertaining himself with a Stitch plush he stole from Roman’s room. 

Patton [ignoring the sidelong glances the others give him]: soooooo, what do we think about feminist ideals as they apply to Dragons?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have something to say let me know ;)  
> come find me on tumblr inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
